Die Schneeballschlacht
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Das erste Weihnachtsfest nach der Schule und eine Begegnung mit zwei Kindern lassen Draco zu einer Entscheidung kommen. [COMPLETE]


**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel:** Die Schneeballschlacht

**Teile:** 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer/Jungen hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat g  
Streckenweise seehr zuckrig, aber dafür ist es ja auch eine Weihnachtsgeschichte ;)

**Genre:** Romance

**Zusammenfassung:** Das erste Weihnachtsfest nach der Schule und eine Begegnung mit zwei Kindern lassen Draco zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

**Bemerkung:** Frohe Weihnachten!

* * *

**Die Schneeballschlacht**

Es war der Nachmittag des 24.12.98 und ganz London war im Weihnachtsfieber. Die Familien saßen gemeinsam beim Essen und die Kinder fragten nörgelnd, wann es denn endlich soweit war, dass sie ihre Geschenke auspacken durften. Es war eine weiße Weihnacht, wie sie London schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Eine einsame Gestalt stapfte, dick eingemummelt, durch den Schnee. Die hellblonden Haare unter einer dunkelgrünen Wollmütze, dazu ein passender Schal und Handschuhe. Ein dicker Wollmantel und feste Stiefel rundeten das Bild ab. Die Person verströmte eine Aura der Einsamkeit und ein Blick in die traurigen grauen Augen hätte die Vermutung bestätigt, aber es war niemand da, der Draco in die Augen sah.

Seitdem er im Sommer nach dem Schulabschluss seiner Familie getrotzt und sich geweigert hatte, ein Todesesser zu werden, war er allein. Er hatte Malfoy Manor verlassen und war in ein kleines möbliertes Zimmer in London gezogen und verdiente eher schlecht als Recht seinen Lebensunterhalt, in dem er für einen alten Zauberer Botengänge und kleinere Arbeiten erledigte.

Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus, allein zu sein, aber jetzt all die Familien und verliebten Paare zu sehen, war zu viel. draco fühlte sich einsam und unglücklich. Er hatte nie so glückliche Weihnachten erlebt. Klar gab es tolles Fest und alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte, lag unterm Baum, aber es war niemals ein Fest der Liebe oder der Familie gewesen. Es war immer steif und zugegangen, ein festliches Dinner für alle Freunde und deren Familien und danach wurden die Kinder mit Geschenken und albernen Spielen ruhig gestellt. Er beneidete all diese glücklichen Menschen.

Nachdenklich betrat Draco den Hydepark und bewunderte den frischen Schnee, der in der Dunkelheit regelrecht leuchtete. Um sich von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, begann er, einen stattlichen Schneemann zu bauen. Es machte ihm richtig Spaß, die Form unter seinen Händen wachsen zu sehen und stolz begutachtete er die Figur, als er plötzlich von einem Schneeball getroffen wurde.

Er drehte sich um und sah sich zwei etwa elfjährigen Jungen gegenüber, die ihn angrinsten. Der eine war blond und etwas größer als sein schwarzhaariger Freund mit der Brille. Einen Moment starrte Draco die Jungen nur sprachlos an, bis er endlich reagierte und auch einen Schneeball formte und ihn auf sie zielte. Eine halbe Stunde tollten sie zu dritt durch den Schnee, und das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten lachte Draco wieder richtig. Sie veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht, machten Engel in den Schnee und bedauerten es alle, als Jonas und Simon wieder nach Hause mussten.

Noch immer außer Atem setzte Draco sich auf eine der Bänke und sah in den sternenübersäten Himmel. Jetzt, wo die beiden Kinder weg waren, erkannte er sehr genau, woran sie ihn erinnert hatten.. Das hätte er sein können... mit... mit dem, der ihm in diesem Alter die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte und es sieben Jahre später selbst versucht hatte. Aber dieses Mal hatte Draco abgelehnt - irgendwie...

Seufzend zog er ein Pergament aus der Brieftasche. Es war zerfleddert und sah aus, als ob es schon tausend Mal gelesen worden wäre, was auch in etwa hinkam. Er hatte diesen Brief, seitdem er es am letzten Schultag bekommen hatte, fast täglich gelesen und kannte ihn längst auswendig.

Draco,

ich muss es tun.

Du hast mir an unserem allerersten Tag die Freundschaft angeboten und ich habe sie ausgeschlagen. Jetzt, an unserem an unserem letzten Tag, möchte ich dir etwas anbieten: meine Liebe!

Ich weiß nicht, wie deine Zukunft aussieht, aber wenn du der bist, für den ich dich halte, wirst du kein Todesesser.

Ich denke mit, dass du jetzt nichts damit anfangen kannst, aber wann immer du mich brauchen solltest, findest du mich Grimmauld Place 12, London.

Harry

Er hatte Recht gehabt, Draco konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts damit anfangen, aber aus anderen Gründen, als er wohl vermutete. Draco hatte schon vor Jahren seine Gefühle zu Harry entdeckt, aber er hatte immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren und auch wenn er nie Todesesser werden wollte, so konnte er sich nicht ausgerechnet mit dem Jungen, der lebt abgeben, wenn er überleben wollte. Er hatte sich nie Illusionen über die Prioritäten seines Vaters gemacht. Der Dunkle Lord stand immer vor ihm und er wollte nicht getötet werden. Die Weigerung Todesesser zu werden, hatte mit der Verbannung aus der Familie geendet, aber immerhin lebte er noch.

Vielleicht war dies der Zeitpunkt... vielleicht waren die beiden Jungen ein Zeichen gewesen... Er hatte sein Leben inzwischen in den Griff bekommen und war vielleicht bereit für jemanden, mit dem er dieses Leben teilen konnte.

Schon vor Monaten hatte er heraus gesucht, wo Grimmauld Place 12 lag und so machte er sich auf den Weg, durch den knirschenden Schnee.

Seine Schritte wurden immer langsamer, je näher er dem Haus kam. Er hatte Angst vor der Begegnung, Angst davor, dass Harry ihn vielleicht gar nicht mehr wollte...

Endlich war er angekommen und klopfte zögernd. Durch das Fenster konnte er einen wunderbar geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum sehen und er wollte schon fast wieder gehen, als sich die Türe öffnete und Harry vor ihm stand.

"Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte Draco unsicher und Harry lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Frohe Weihnachten", sagte er und zog den halb durchnässten Mann in das Haus, wo er ihm aus dem Mantel half.

Sie betraten das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, in dem es weihnachtlich nach Zimt und Orangen roch und der Weihnachtsbaum neben dem Kamin leuchtete. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Schale mit Plätzchen und daneben stand auf einem Stövchen eine Kanne Tee mit zwei Tassen. "Erwartest du noch Besuch?", fragte Draco verlegen, als er das sah.

"Nein", antwortete Harry und lächelte ihn liebevoll an."Es ist deine Tasse... ich habe jeden Tag auf dich gewartet."

"Jetzt bin ich da" , lächelte Draco schüchtern.

"Wirst du auch bleiben?", fragte Harry leise und sah ihn unsicher an, worauf er nickte. "Solang, wie du mich bei dir haben willst."

Wieder breitete sich das strahlende Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aus, das Draco so sehr liebte. "Für immer!"

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss und im Schein des knackenden Kaminfeuers und des weihnachtlich geschmückten Baums besiegelten sie ihre Liebe.


End file.
